otwockfandomcom-20200213-history
Józefów
Józefów – miasto i gmina w województwie mazowieckim, w powiecie otwockim, w aglomeracji warszawskiej, położone przy ujściu Świdra do Wisły. W latach 1975–1998 miasto administracyjnie należało do województwa warszawskiego. Sąsiaduje na północy z Warszawą, zaś na południu z Otwockiem. Na terenie Józefowa położona jest część Mazowieckiego Parku Krajobrazowego. Ponadto znajdują się tu trzy rezerwaty przyrody: Wyspy Świderskie, Wyspy Zawadowskie oraz Świder. Według danych z 31 grudnia 2009 miasto liczyło 19 762 mieszkańców . Struktura powierzchni Według danych z roku 2006 Józefów ma obszar 23,92 km², w tym: * użytki rolne: 15% * użytki leśne: 24% Miasto stanowi 3,89% powierzchni powiatu. Podział mały|250px|Mapa Józefowa mały|250px|Józefów na tle powiatu Józefów dzieli się umownie na części: * Dębinka * Emilianów * Górki * Jarosław Południowy * Jarosław Północny * Kolonia Błota * Michalin * Nowa Wieś * Rycice * Świdry Małe Demografia Dane z 31 grudnia 2009 : Według danych z roku 2002 średni dochód na mieszkańca wynosił 1472,78 zł. Przyroda mały|250px|Rzeka Świder w Józefowie mały|250px|Ujście Świdra Rezerwat Świder Rezerwat Świder – rezerwat częściowo obejmujący doliny rzek Świder i Mienia. Jego powierzchnia wynosi 238 hektarów. Ochroną objęto 41 kilometrów rzeki. Począwszy od Dłużewa, w gminie Siennica, a na moście w Świdrach Wielkich kończąc. Rezerwat powołano w 1978 roku, a głównym celem ochrony był unikalny krajobraz doliny Świdra. Na chronionym odcinku rzeka zachowała naturalny charakter. Jedynie w niektórych miejscach powstały budowle zmieniające krajobraz i znaczenie rzeki. Rezerwat „Świder” chroni 41 kilometrów rzeki, czyli blisko połowę jej biegu. Łącznie zajmuje powierzchnię 238 ha i jest jednym z większych rezerwatów w województwie mazowieckim. Rezerwat Wyspy Zawadowskie Rezerwat przyrody pod nazwą „Wyspy Zawadowskie” obejmuje wyspy, piaszczyste łachy oraz wody płynące rzeki Wisły – o łącznej powierzchni 530,28 ha. Ten faunistyczny rezerwat został utworzony w 1999 roku. Celem ochrony są miejsca gniazdowania ptactwa. Rezerwat Wyspy Świderskie Rezerwat faunistyczny Wyspy Świderskie, utworzony w 1998 r., obejmuje liczne wyspy, mielizny i piaszczyste łachy przy ujściu rzeki Świder oraz wody płynące Wisły. Chroniony obszar zajmuje 572,28 ha i jest położony w gminie Konstancin-Jeziorna oraz na terenach miast Karczew, Otwock i Józefów. W granicach administracyjnych miasta Józefów leży obszar o powierzchni 180,23 ha. Pomniki przyrody Na terenie Józefowa znajduje się 12 drzew będących pomnikami przyrody : * pięć dęby szypułkowe: ul. Wspólna 21, Nadwiślańska 226 i 252, skrzyżowanie Al. Nadwiślańskiej z ul. Drogowców i w Nowej Wsi; * sześć dębów na ul. Nadwiślańskiej 254 i 256 (os. Dębinka); * sosna zwyczajna na ul. 3 Maja. Historia mały|250px|Pomnik Łączniczki w Józefowie W okresie przedwojennym przebywało tu w sezonie do 3000 kuracjuszy i letników, a stałych mieszkańców było około 1 500. W latach 1914-52 miejscowość była połączona komunikacyjnie z Warszawą za pośrednictwem kolejki wąskotorowej. Po II wojnie światowej nastąpił szybki rozwój miejscowości, napłynęło dużo ludności ze zniszczonej Warszawy. W okresie powojennym rozwinięto tu lecznictwo sanatoryjne dla dzieci. Na początku lat 60. mieszkało na stałe w Józefowie około 15 000 osób. Znaczny odsetek mieszkańców trudnił się rzemiosłem, co spowodowało, że charakter miejscowości zmienił się z letniskowego na rzemieślniczo-usługowy w latach 80. Decyzją Rady Państwa z 1962 roku Józefów został podniesiony do rangi miasta. W jego skład weszły następujące miejscowości: Józefów, Emilianów, Dębinka, Górki, Nowa Wieś, Kolonia Błota, Michalin oraz Rycice, które to od tego momentu stały się zarazem dzielnicami miasta. Budowa Kolei Nadwiślańskiej W drugiej połowie XIX wieku zaczęły następować zmiany w zagospodarowaniu Kraju Nadwiślańskiego. Wybudowano kolej szerokotorową łączącą Warszawę z Kowlem przez Lublin. Już w 1834 roku hrabia Tomasz Łubiniewski wystąpił z projektem budowy linii kolejowej, a dnia 1 stycznia 1835 przedstawił Bankowi Polskiemu projekt połączenia Warszawy z południową częścią kraju. W 1877 roku oddano do użytku linię kolejową łączącą Warszawę z Lublinem przez Otwock – Drogę Żelazną Nadwiślańską. W rejonie dzisiejszego miasta wybudowano początkowo tylko dwie stacje: Wawer i Otwock. Nie ma dokładnych informacji odnośnie uruchomienia i budowy kolei na terenie linii otwockiej, choć była ona zapowiedzią szybkich zmian w całym regionie. Oprócz podstawowych zalet takich jak: skrócenie czasu przejazdu, zwiększenie zatrudnienia, czyniła ona atrakcyjniejszymi tereny pokryte lasami, leżące w pobliżu Warszawy. Atrakcyjność środowiska naturalnego miała doprowadzić w niedalekiej przyszłości do rozwoju i eksploracji terenów pod przyszłym miastem. Działalność Michała Elwiro Andriollego Od 1880 roku Michał Elwiro Andriolli związany był z ziemią leżącą w granicach dzisiejszego miasta. W tym roku nabył on bowiem od Zygmunta Kurtengo za 18 tysięcy rubli część folwarku „Anielin”, należącego do dóbr Otwock Wielki. Po zakupieniu tego prawie nie zaludnionego terenu po obu stronach rzeki Świder, rozpoczął jego zagospodarowywanie pod kątem letniskowym i wypoczynkowym. Ogromny teren, obejmujący 12 włók ziemi (202 hektary), stał się jego ulubionym miejscem wypoczynku i rekreacji. Na tym terenie założył folwark „Brzegi”. Fragment listu samego Andriollego: : Będąc właścicielem ziemi Andriolli przystąpił do jej zagospodarowywania. Pierwszy dom wzniósł według własnego projektu i prawie sam. Opracował nowy rodzaj konstrukcji ścian. Z belek tworzył główne elementy wiązania domu, a ściany zewnętrzne i wewnętrzne obijał łatami. Przestrzeń między nimi wypełniał mieszanką gliny, wiórów i pociętych gałęzi. Własnoręcznie rysował na deskach ozdoby i ornamenty, po czym wycinał je i stosował je jako element zdobniczy stawianych domów. Tak domy zbudowane przez Andriollego opisywał jego przyjaciel Bolesław Prus w swych „Kronikach”: : Andriolli wybudował na tym terenie domki letniskowe, w których przebywało jednorazowo około 120 osób. W swej posiadłości urządzał on coroczną kąpiel z prysznicem dla dorosłych, liczne pikniki i festyny połączone z żywymi obrazami i występami teatru amatorskiego oraz założył rozległy ogród owocowy. Poza tymi działaniami Andriolli na swojej ziemi założył piękny park, sadząc w nim ogromne ilości brzóz, leszczyn, jarzębów, berberysów i kalin. Chcąc zabezpieczyć swą posiadłość przed kapryśnym Świdrem, wybudował liczne tamy i obsadził teren wierzbiną i łoziną. Mimo to nie zabezpieczył kilku zbudowanych domków przed powodzią w 1887 roku. Wody rzeki zniszczyły wszystkie tamy i około sześciu tysięcy krzewów morwowych. Rzeka zmieniła nawet koryto, niszcząc zbudowany most. Początek XX wieku mały|250px|Urząd Miasta mały|250px|Nowy posterunek policji w Józefowie Lata pierwszej dekady XX wieku tereny Józefowa i okolic są silnie związane z wydarzeniami politycznymi Królestwa Polskiego. Tutejsza ludność żywo interesowała się tym wszystkim czym żył naród. Walka o język polski w urzędach gminnych oraz w szkołach była treścią zmagań mieszkańców tego regionu. Na terenie linii otwockiej stosunkowo silne wpływy miały dwa ugrupowania polityczne: Socjaldemokracja Królestwa Polskiego i Litwy oraz Polska Partia Socjalistyczna. Stąd też nie dziwi fakt wybrania Józefowa na miejsce konferencji PPS. W dniach 15-18 czerwca 1905 roku uczestniczyło w niej 44 działaczy partii. Podczas tej narady po raz kolejny doszło do starcia wewnątrz ugrupowania między zwolennikami powstania narodowego i ogólnorosyjskiej rewolucji. Wtedy Józef Piłsudski po raz pierwszy użył określeń: „starzy” i „młodzi”. „Młodzi” twardo bronili tezy, że ruch w Polsce może być „tylko częścią składową ogólnej rosyjskiej rewolucji i niczym więcej”. Ich zdaniem powstanie narodowe nie miało najmniejszego sensu. Przeciwko takim poglądom protestowali „starzy”. Przestrzegali, żeby nie liczyć na zwycięstwo sił rewolucji w Rosji, ponieważ są one zbyt słabe. Postulowali, by wykorzystać osłabienie caratu do wzniecenia ogólnonarodowego powstania i wypędzenia zaborcy. * Działalność polityczna i dywersyjna na terenach Józefowa i okolic ** 19–21 sierpnia 1900 – I Zjazd Socjaldemokracji Królestwa Polskiego i Litwy – Otwock ** 10 sierpnia i 31 sierpnia 1905 – manifestacje patriotyczne – Sobienie-Jeziory ** zamach na generała Andrzeja Margrafskiego, szefa żandarmerii w Królestwie Polskim ** 6 listopada 1905 – przerwanie posiedzenia sądu w języku rosyjskim przez tłum – Otwock ** 30 grudnia 1905 – zebranie mieszkańców i podjęcie uchwały o wprowadzenie do szkół i urzędów języka polskiego – Otwock ** sierpień 1906 – „konferencja bojowa” PPS – Falenica ** 26 lipca 1906 – napad na pociąg pocztowy przez bojówkę PPS – Celestynów W 1921 roku powstał komitet na rzecz połączenia miejscowości letniskowych w pasie otwockim, które dotychczas należały do gminy Zagóźdź. Chciano w ten sposób utworzyć jedną gminę letniskową. Zarząd gminy został wybrany 12 grudnia 1925. Nowa gmina zaczęła działać od 1 stycznia 1925 roku. Gmina Falenica-Letnisko składała się z 12 miejscowości: Radość, Zbójna Góra, Międzylesie, Miedzeszyn Stary, Miedzeszyn Nowy, Falenica, Michalin, Józefów i Świder. W późniejszym okresie dołączono jeszcze osady: Anin, Daków, Jarosław. Falenica-Letnisko otrzymało status miasta . 15 maja 1951 roku siedzibę gminy Falenica Letnisko przeniesiono z Falenicy do Józefowa, a nazwę gminy zmieniono na gmina Józefów . Budowa kolejki wąskotorowej mały|250px|Bunkier niemiecki znajdujący się na terenie Józefowa Kolejki wąskotorowe stały się popularnym środkiem komunikacji lokalnej w całym Imperium Rosyjskim na początku XX wieku. Do władz carskich napływały liczne podania o przyznanie koncesji na uruchomienie lokalnych kolejek dojazdowych. Większość z nich była rozpatrywana odmownie ze względu na „militarny” charakter rejonu oraz niechęć urzędników rosyjskich do rodzimych przejawów rozwoju ekonomicznego Kraju Nadwiślańskiego (kolejka była jedną z niewielu instytucji publicznych niezależnych od Rosjan). Pomimo piętrzenia trudności na przełomie XIX i XX wieku wokół Warszawy powstaje jednak sieć wąskotorowych kolejek dojazdowych: do Konstancina (przez Wilanów), do Grójca (z odgałęzieniem na Górę Kalwarię), do Radzymina (przez Marki), do Jabłonny (z Wawra). W tym samym okresie powstała również kolejka sochaczewska, myszyniecka, mławska. Datą, której pominąć nie można jest 4 stycznia 1901. Wtedy uruchomiono trasę kolejki wąskotorowej łączącej Warszawę z Jabłonną i Wawrem. Linia odpowiadała na zapotrzebowanie ludności Warszawy. Cieszyła ich możliwość coraz łatwiejszego dojazdu na letniska. Właścicieli natomiast cieszyły zyski, jakich kolejka im dostarczała. Powodzenie spowodowało, że już w 1903 roku mieszkańcy wielu miejscowości znajdujących się na odcinku Karczew – Wawer zwrócili się z prośbą o wytyczenie linii tak, by przebiegała przez ich tereny. W drugiej połowie lipca 1910 roku wykonano nasyp do Otwocka i ułożono pierwsze tory. Dzięki pozyskaniu belgijskiego udziałowca, którego kapitał umożliwił rozwój kolejki, prace ruszyły pełną parą. Dużym osiągnięciem ówczesnej myśli technicznej było zbudowanie na rzece Świder w 1912 roku sześcioprzęsłowego mostu o konstrukcji żelbetowej. Przedłużenie trasy kolejki do Karczewa uruchomiono 16 kwietnia 1914. Na terenie Józefowa pokrywała się na całej długości z obecną ulicą Wawerską. Nowa trasa, wiodąca przez popularne osiedla wypoczynkowe, od początku cieszyła się wyjątkowym powodzeniem wśród Warszawiaków, wśród których zapanowała moda na spędzanie okresu letniego oraz wolnych dni poza miastem. Pensjonaty i wille wypoczynkowe położone na „linii otwockiej” przeżywały swoje najlepsze czasy. Zabytki mały|250px|[[Willa Jakubówka w 2007 roku]] W Józefowie znajdują się trzy obiekty wpisane do rejestru zabytków : * budynek mieszkalny przy ul. Leśnej 19 (Willa Jakubówka, nr ewidencyjny: A-63 00-12-28), * budynek mieszkalny przy ul. Kard. Wyszyńskiego 6 (rozebrany – karta) * budynek mieszkalny przy ul. ul. Nadwiślańskiej 100 (budynek w Nowej Wsi). Oprócz tego, 30 obiektów znajduje się w ewidencji wojewódzkiego konserwatora zabytków : * budynki mieszkalne przy ul. 3 Maja 65, 89, 100 (Wiślana 2), 102, 103, * Kościół p.w. Matki Boskiej Częstochowskiej przy ul. 3 Maja, * budynek mieszkalny przy ul. Polnej 11, * budynek mieszkalny przy ul. P. Skargi 1, * budynki mieszkalne przy ul. Gen. W. Sikorskiego 65, 83, 99, * budynek mieszkalny przy ul. Sosnowej 29, * budynek mieszkalny przy ul. Topolowej 2, * budynki mieszkalne przy ul. Uroczej 4b, 6a, 6b, 6c, * budynek mieszkalny przy ul. Kard. Wyszyńskiego 2, * budynek Urzędu Miasta przy ul. Kard. Wyszyńskiego 3, * budynki mieszkalne przy ul. Kard. Wyszyńskiego 4, 11, 27, 28, 68, 70, * budynek mieszkalny przy ul. ul. Wiosennej 9, * budynek mieszkalny przy ul. ul. Wiślanej 4 (budynek przy ulicy), * cmentarz przy parafii rzymsko-katolickiej z pomnikiem ofiar II wojny światowej przy ul. M. Kopernika, * budynek mieszkalny przy ul. ul. Bocznej/ul. Grota-Roweckiego, * budynek mieszkalny przy ul. Wodociągowej (budynek należący do narożnej posesji ul. M. Rodziewiczówny). Kościoły i związki wyznaniowe mały|250px|Kościół Matki Bożej Częstochowskiej thumb|250px|Kościół pod wezwaniem [[Jan Chrzciciel|św. Jana Chrzciciela]] Kościół rzymskokatolicki * Kościół pod wezwaniem Matki Bożej Częstochowskiej * Kościół pod wezwaniem ojca Maksymiliana Kolbego * Kościół pod wezwaniem św. Jana Chrzciciela * Siostry Dominikanki Misjonarki Jezusa i Maryi * Dom Sióstr Albertynek * Bracia Doloryści * Dom Prowincjalny Instytutu Ojców Szensztackich Żydowskie domy modlitwy Miejscowości położone wzdłuż linii Warszawa – Otwock zamieszkiwała do drugiej wojny światowej duża populacja żydowska. W przededniu wojny w Falenicy Żydzi stanowili 66% mieszkańców, zaś w Otwocku 75%. Społeczność żydowska miała własne szkoły, lecznictwo i system opieki społecznej. Zamożni Żydzi prowadzili pensjonaty, kawiarnie, apteki, zakłady handlowe i przetwórcze. Biedota trudniła się handlem obwoźnym, krawiectwem, szewstwem i innymi zajęciami. W okresie międzywojennym, wśród Żydów, nawet niezamożnych linia otwocka cieszyła się dużą popularnością. Z informatora „Letniska Falenickie” wynikało, że na terenie Michalina w roku 1938 znajdowało się przynajmniej dziesięć pensjonatów, których właścicielami byli Żydzi, co potwierdza fakt, że społeczność ta była dość liczna i stanowili ją stali mieszkańcy oraz letnicy. W Józefowie były dwa domy modlitwy. Nie zachował się dom na ul. Uroczej 6, został on rozebrany po wojnie. Istnieje natomiast budynek na ul. Wiślanej 5. Willa Jakubówka była uważana za synagogę, jednak ekspertyzy historyczne wykluczyły taką rolę tego budynku. Oświata Przedszkola * Miejskie Przedszkole nr 1 * Miejskie Przedszkole nr 2 * Niepubliczne przedszkole językowo-artystyczne „Mały Świat” Szkoły podstawowe * Szkoła Podstawowa nr 1 im. Olofa Palmego * Szkoła Podstawowa nr 2 im. Romualda Traugutta * Społeczna Szkoła Podstawowa nr 25 STO Gimnazja mały|250px|Gimnazjum * Gimnazjum nr 1 Powstało w 2000 roku. Uzyskało tytuł „Budowy roku 2000”. Szkoła jest częścią kompleksu, w którego skład wchodzą też basen i hala sportowa. * Społeczne Gimnazjum STO Szkoły ponadgimnazjalne Zespół Szkół Ogólnokształcących założony przez Towarzystwo Absolwentów KUL działał od 1991 roku – najpierw w Otwocku, a od 1 września 1992 roku w Józefowie. W roku 1993 szkoła uzyskała uprawnienia szkoły publicznej na czas nieokreślony. Od roku 1995 uczniowie wydają własną gazetę „Centurion”. Działa teatr szkolny, który wystawił szereg nagrodzonych przedstawień takich jak m.in. „Joanna d'Arc” Claudela, „Wyzwolenie” Wyspiańskiego, „Hamleta” Szekspira czy „Antygonę” Anouilha. Teatr wielokrotnie występował gościnnie w różnych ośrodkach. Szkoła od 1996 r. jest organizatorem Ogólnopolskiego Przeglądu Teatrów Szkół Średnich, który każdego roku odbywał się w czerwcu w Józefowie. Od 1998 r. szkoła współpracuje ze szkołą niemiecką Peter–Breuer Gymnasium w Zwickau. Co roku odbywają się wymiany uczniów z Polski i Niemiec. W 1999 r. przy Liceum powstaje Gimnazjum. W roku 2000 szkoła otrzymała ufundowany przez rodziców sztandar przyjmując imię świętego Pawła z Tarsu. W 2001 r. rozpoczęto budowę nowego budynku dydaktycznego. Budowa finansowana była ze składek i darowizn, a w jej budowę zaangażowani zostali m.in. Stefan Friedmann. W 2009 roku szkoła została przeniesiona do Falenicy. Uczelnie wyższe * Wyższa Szkoła Gospodarki Euroregionalnej im. Alcide De Gasperi Wyższa Szkoła Gospodarki Euroregionalnej w Józefowie została powołana decyzją Ministra Edukacji Narodowej i Sportu z dnia 18 listopada 2002 r. Tą samą decyzją wpisano WSGE do rejestru niepaństwowych uczelni zawodowych pod numerem 115. Od początku istnienia Uczelnia kształci na kierunku Administracja. Od października 2003 r. uruchomione zostały dwa kolejne kierunki: Pedagogika oraz Politologia. W czerwcu 2004 roku otworzony został kolejny kierunek Zarządzanie i marketing. W przygotowaniu jest Ochrona środowiska oraz Pielęgniarstwo. Od 27 września 2004 roku Uczelnia ma patrona – wybitnego włoskiego i europejskiego polityka – Alcide De Gasperi. Tym samym nazwa Uczelni zmienia się na Wyższą Szkołę Gospodarki Euroregionalnej im. Alcide De Gasperi. W Roku Akademickim 2004/05 zainaugurowano cykliczny projekt pt. Wykłady Otwarte. Była to seria wystąpień osób publicznych, które omawiały wybrane przez siebie zagadnienie, po czym następowała dyskusja z mieszkańcami regionu oraz zaproszonymi gośćmi. W ramach Wykładów Otwartych szkoła gościła m.in. Senatora RP Andrzeja Wielowieyskiego, prof. Longina Pastusiaka, Bronisława Komorowskiego, bp Tadeusza Płoskiego, Wojciecha Wierzejskiego oraz Bronisława Geremka. Uczelnia stała się członkiem międzynarodowego stowarzyszenia uczelni wyższych z Europy Środkowej i Wschodniej C.I.R.C.E.O.S. 1 marca 2005 roku Uczelnia uzyskała Kartę Erasmusa (Erasmus University Charter). Tym samym stała się członkiem elitarnej grupy szkół wyższych współpracujących ze sobą w ramach Programu Socrates Erasmus. W maju 2005 roku, rozpoczęta została w WSGE realizacja tzw. Isola Didactica. Tym samym studenci, wykładowcy oraz osoby zainteresowane, mają możliwość komunikowania się poprzez internet z Uniwersytetem w Bari. Kontakt ten polega w głównej mierze na oferowaniu możliwości wysłuchania wykładów profesorów włoskich oraz brania udziału w konferencjach i sympozjach naukowych, bez opuszczania Polski. Wiąże się to z działaniem w ramach partnerstwa z włoskim miastem Bitetto. W Roku Akademickim 2004/05 uczelnia wygrała konkurs na realizacje dwóch projektów europejskich w ramach Programu Leonardo da Vinci. Projekty umożliwiają studentom odbycie staży we Włoszech, a w przyszłości studiowanie na kilku europejskich uczelniach i uzyskanie wspólnego dyplomu tych uczelni. W chwili obecnej Uczelnia przygotowuje się do rozbudowy swojej bazy dydaktycznej, tak aby łączna powierzchnia wyniosła 4,000 m². Transport i komunikacja mały|250px|Stacja PKP Józefów Transport drogowy * droga wojewódzka Warszawa – Karczew – Wilga – Maciejowice – Dęblin – Puławy * droga wojewódzka Nadarzyn – Piaseczno – Wiązowna – Duchnów Transport kolejowy Przez miasto przebiega linia kolejowa nr 7 Warszawa – Lublin – Dorohusk. Stacje kolejowe: * Michalin * Józefów Komunikacja Komunikacja miejska ZTM Warszawa: — linia 702 początek trasy: Wiatraczna (ul. Grochowska) – Warszawa koniec trasy: Otwock – Ratusz Na terenie Józefowa linia przebiega Aleją Nadwiślańską – droga wojewódzka * Przystanki na terenie Józefowa: ** Ks. Malinowskiego ** Nowa Wieś – Stadnina ** Nowa Wieś ** Polna ** Świdry Małe ** Pod Dębami ** Drogowców ** Górki — linia S1 (SKM) początek trasy: Pruszków koniec trasy: Otwock * Przystanki na terenie Józefowa: ** Michalin ** Józefów — linia N75 (N – nocna) początek trasy: Dw. Centralny – Warszawa koniec trasy: Karczew Na terenie Józefowa linia przebiega ul. Piłsudskiego * Przystanki na terenie Józefowa: ** Wąska ** PKP Michalin ** Cicha ** PKP Józefów ** Jarosławska Historyczne linie autobusowe W roku 1956 pojawiła się pierwsza linia komunikacji miejskiej na terenie obecnego Józefowa o numerze 132. Potem zamieniono jej numer na „S”, a następnie „202”. W 1985 roku nastąpiła ogólna zmiana numeracji ówczesnego MZK. Linia „202” otrzymała nowy numer „702” i nadal kursuje. W latach 1983-1991 kursowały jeszcze linie 717 (ex 217) i przeciwbieżna do niej 719 (ex 217bis). Funkcjonowały głównie jako dowóz dzieci do i ze szkół. W 1990 roku miasto Józefów przejęło to zadanie od MZK zakupiwszy wcześniej mikrobusy Mercedes 0309 i tworząc własną komunikację. Linię 717 obsługiwała jedna brygada z zajezdni R-10 „Ostrobramska” (co 48 minut), i tak samo 719. Wcześniej (za czasów 217 i 217bis) obie linie obsługiwał jeden wóz zamiennie (co 96 minut). Turystyka Szlaki turystyczne przebiegające na terenie Józefowa * MZ-5078y „Piaszczystą percią” ** Trasa: Warszawa Międzylesie – Zielony Ług – Zagórze – Pod Zagórzem – Zbójna Góra – Borowa Góra – Góra Lotników – Józefów PKP ** Długość: 23,0 km Jeden z podwarszawskich szlaków krajobrazowych, wiodący głównie grzbietami wydm na wschód od Warszawy. Wędrując, można mieć złudzenie, że znajdujemy się na jakimś beskidzkim szlaku a nie pod Warszawą. Wydmy graniczą tu z licznymi torfowiskami nazywanymi przez miejscową ludność ługami. Wydmy porastają głównie młode bory sosnowe prawie całkowicie pozbawione runa. Cała trasa jest bardzo malownicza w okresie zimowym przy ośnieżeniu. Liczne węzły szlaków pozwalają na dowolne projektowanie wędrówki. Szlak atrakcyjny dla narciarzy i amatorów wycieczek rowerami górskimi. * MZ-5081z ** Trasa: Białek – Góra Lotników – Michalin – Świdry Małe – Świdry Małe ** Długość: 9,5 km ** Szlak na terenie Józefowa: ul. Główna, ul. Dobra, ul. Sikorskiego, przejazd kolejowy w Michalinie, ul. Graniczna, ul. Słoneczna, ul. Szeroka, ul. 3 Maja, ul. Kopernika, ul. Wawerska, ul. Ogrodowa, ul. Dworska, ul. Kardynała Stefana Wyszyńskiego, granica Rezerwatu Wyspy Świderskie Szlak łącznikowy, umożliwiający turystom zejście z różnych szlaków i dotarcie do przystanku PKP w Michalinie. Trasa biegnie niemal cały czas w granicach Józefowa, pośród młodych borów sosnowych i willowej zabudowy mieszkaniowej, której elementy pochodzą z przełomu XIX i XX w. Początek szlaku znajduje się nad malowniczą rzeczką Mienią, na jej przełomowym odcinku, objętym ochroną w ramach Rezerwatu Przyrody Świder. Na stoku Góry Lotników, przez którą przebiega szlak, znajduje się pomnik upamiętniający lotników południowoafrykańskich, zestrzelonych w tym miejscu w sierpniu 1944 r. W Michalinie znajduje się pomnik poświęcony żołnierzom AK. Koniec szlaku znajduje się w Świdrach Małych, gdzie można dojechać autobusem 702 z Warszawy. * MZ-5085y „Szlak nad brzegiem Wisły” ** Trasa: Warszawa Błota – MZA – Świdry Małe – Górki – Karczew – Karczew Las ** Długość: 14,5 km ** Szlak na terenie Józefowa: ul. Podstołeczna, wzdłuż granicy Rezerwatu Wyspy Zawadowskie, Wyspy Świderskie, ul. Górki, ul. Nadwiślańska Niezbyt długi szlak o charakterze przechadzkowym. Istnieje możliwość podzielenia go na dwa etapy. W Świdrach Małych przystanek autobusowy linii 702 z W-wy. Trasa prowadzi nad brzegiem Wisły i w jego pobliżu, ścieżkami i drożynami, pośród łąk i zagajników doliny wiślanej. Szlak przebiega przez ciekawe mazowieckie miasteczko, Karczew, które prawa miejskie otrzymało w 1548 r. Wczesną wiosną i późną jesienią szlak może być trudny do przebycia suchą nogą. Hotele * Beauty Secret Farm Adres: 05-420 Józefów, ul. Nowowiejska 38 * Holiday Inn Adres: 05-420 Józefów, ul. Telimeny 1 * Ośrodek Konferencyjny Generalnej Dyrekcji Dróg Publicznych i Autostrad Adres: 05-420 Józefów, ul. Aleja Drogowców 1 Sport i rekreacja mały|250px|Basen mały|250px|Hala Integracyjne Centrum Sportu i Rekreacji Integracyjne Centrum Sportu i Rekreacji to nowoczesny kompleks sportowo-rekreacyjny. Wybudowany w 2002 roku. Centrum jest czynne codziennie w godzinach 6.00–22.00. Obiekt jest w pełni przystosowany do korzystania przez osoby niepełnosprawne. Wyposażony jest w specjalne podjazdy, dwie szatnie z pełnym węzłem sanitarnym i uchwytami dla niepełnosprawnych. W wodzie odbywają się zajęcia rehabilitacyjne. Kluby sportowe * Miejski Ludowy Klub Sportowy „Józefovia” Klub jest Stowarzyszeniem Kultury Fizycznej działającym na terenie Józefowa i okolic. Założony został w 1951 roku. Aktualnie prowadzone są sekcje piłki nożnej, tenisa stołowego, cheerleaders, aerobiku oraz biegów przełajowych. W związku ze zmianą siedziby, Klub przy wsparciu finansowym Urzędu Miasta zbudował nowy obiekt sportowy składający się z dwóch boisk piłkarskich i budynku zaplecza klubowego nad rzeką Świder pomiędzy ulicami: Dolną i Żabią. W 2002 roku zostało wybudowane boisko ziemne o wymiarach 58 × 96 m. W 2004 roku zostało zweryfikowane przez MZPN, odbywają się na nim treningi i rozgrywane są mecze w tym drużyn Ligi Okręgowej. W 2006 roku zostało wybudowane pełnowymiarowe boisko trawiaste. Co roku organizowane są mecze międzyszkolne o puchar Prezesa MLKS „Józefovia”. Po spadku w sezonie 2005/06 z mazowieckiej Ligi Okręgowej (grupa: Warszawa II) klub w nowym sezonie 2006/07 występuje w niższej klasie rozgrywek (Klasa A, grupa: Warszawa III) * Uczniowski Klub Sportowy „Victoria Józefów” W dniu 29 maja 2006 roku odbyło się zebranie założycielskie nowego klubu sportowego. Ze wspólnej inicjatywy dyrekcji Integracyjnego Centrum Sportu i Rekreacji w Józefowie oraz grupy rodziców powstał czterosekcyjny Uczniowski Klub Sportowy Victoria Józefów. Młodzież z terenu powiatu otwockiego może rozpocząć zajęcia w sekcjach: * pływackiej * judo * koszykówki * siatkówki Klub powstał na bazie dwóch sekcji ICSiR: pływackiej prowadzonej przez Bogdana Wierzbickiego oraz sekcji judo Piotra Głuszyka. Do współpracy zostali zaproszeni jeszcze inni trenerzy. Siedzibą Klubu jest siedziba ICSiR – ul. Długa 44, 05-420 Józefów. Prasa i media W 1987 roku w ramach obchodów 25. rocznicy nadania praw miejskich postanowiono rozpocząć wydawanie lokalnego pisma „Życie Józefowa”. Wydano tylko trzy numery pisma, lecz wydawanie lokalnej gazety było w tym czasie pewnym ewenementem, ponieważ skupiano się przede wszystkim na wydawaniu pism centralnych i wojewódzkich. W pierwszej połowie roku 1990 rozpoczęto wydawanie dwóch pism. Były to: „Gazeta Józefowska” i „Głos Józefowa”. Pierwsze z nich było wydawane przez Komitet Obywatelski „Solidarność”, drugie – przez Stowarzyszenie Forum Obywatelskie (obecnie Stowarzyszenie Forum Chrześcijańskie). Obydwa pisma zakończyły swoją działalność po pierwszych wyborach samorządowych w 1990 roku. W 1992 roku zaczęło wychodzić pismo Porozumienia Centrum pt. „Nad Świdrem”. Miało ciekawą szatę graficzną, a związane z tym wysokie koszty edycji przyczyniły się do jej rychłego upadku. W tym samym roku, z inicjatywy ówczesnego Zarządu Miasta, podjęto wydawanie pisma pt. „Józefów 92”. Początkowo redagowały je dwie osoby: Maria Aulich i Krzysztof Kasprzak. W latach 1992–1999 wydawcą pisma był Zarząd Miasta. W 1999 roku obowiązki wydawcy przejęła Rada Miejska, równocześnie została powołana została Rada Programowa. Od 1996 roku nosi nazwę „Józefów nad Świdrem” i jest wydawana do dnia dzisiejszego. Miasto bliźniacze 9 czerwca 2004 roku w siedzibie Rady Miasta Józefowa odbyło się spotkanie podczas którego burmistrzowie Józefowa i Bitetto podpisali umowę o współpracy partnerskiej. Uzgodniono, że współpraca zostanie podjęta w zakresie: * rozwoju samorządności lokalnej * rozwoju gospodarczego ze szczególnym uwzględnieniem działań promocyjnych na rzecz inwestycji * wspierania kontaktów pomiędzy przedsiębiorstwami w ich działalności gospodarczej i handlowej * wymiany materiałów informacyjnych (prasa, wydawnictwa, materiały reklamowe itp.) * w celu wzajemnego zapoznania mieszkańców z historią i współczesnym życiem * procesu integracji europejskiej, w szczególności w sferze wykorzystywania środków finansowych pochodzących z funduszy strukturalnych Unii Europejskiej Ludzie związani z Józefowem * Michał Elwiro Andriolli – rysownik, ilustrator i malarz * Antoni Chmurski – działacz niepodległościowy, legionista, współtwórca Konstytucji Rzeczypospolitej Polskiej * Robert Gawliński – muzyk rockowy i wokalista, lider zespołu Wilki * Zygmunt Halka – lekkoatleta, fotografik, * Emilian Kamiński – aktor teatralny, telewizyjny i filmowy * Janusz Korwin-Mikke – prawicowy publicysta i polityk * Seweryn Krajewski – muzyk, kompozytor, wokalista, był członkiem zespołu Czerwone Gitary * Bogdan Loebl – poeta, prozaik, autor tekstów piosenek i słuchowisk radiowych * Patrycja Markowska – piosenkarka rockowo-popowa * Grzegorz Markowski – piosenkarz, wokalista zespołu Perfect * Tadeusz Olszewski – sportowiec, * Franciszek Rawita-Gawroński – historyk i powieściopisarz * Bogdan Rymanowski – dziennikarz stacji TVN * Tadeusz Nalepa – kompozytor, gitarzysta, wokalista, harmonijkarz i autor tekstów * Justyna Sieńczyłło – aktorka teatralna, telewizyjna i filmowa * Robert Stiller – poliglota, tłumacz, pisarz * Tadeusz Ślusarski – lekkoatleta, mistrz olimpijski w skoku o tyczce z Montrealu 1976 * Urszula Kasprzak – piosenkarka * Witold Walo – brązowy medalista Mistrzostw Świata w podnoszeniu ciężarów wagi 90 kg * Michał Wiśniewski – lider zespołu Ich Troje, piosenkarz, aktor, autor tekstów * Marta Wiśniewska – tancerka, piosenkarka, aktorka Zobacz też * powiat miejsko-uzdrowiskowy Otwock Przypisy * * * ( ) * }} Bibliografia * * }} Linki zewnętrzne * Zdjęcie satelitarne * Panorama sferyczna przed urzędem miasta Źródło © Źródło: Józefów (powiat otwocki), autorzy: Wostr, Farary, Michał Sobkowski, Matek.w, Marcin Robert, Mpfiz, Pawski, Hiuppo, MastiBot, Marij, KamikazeBot, Arek o2, ArthurBot, ToBot, Staszek Szybki Jest, Lukasz Lukomski, Buldożer, AlohaBOT, TXiKiBoT, Camileck, Arom, CommonsDelinker, Holek.Bot, Gatorek, Lajsikonik, Obersachsebot, Maikking, Qqerim, MatmaBot, Finnrid, Rzuwig, Hurricane Joan, Balrog, Aibot, Santer, SieBot, Cichociemny, Lukas Skywalker, Rembecki, Narcotic, Curdeius, Sicherlich, Escarbot, Tomekkotek, G.bot, Gosia167, AlleborgoBot, Elfhelm, Beno, Beau.bot, Masur, SkolimP, Czerwony Towarzysz, Olmek, Monopol, Pimke, Anniolek, BotMultichill, Wiktoryn, DodekBot, PMG, Yarl, Godai, Roo72, KamStak23, Sfu, Mathel, Profsowa, Beau, Maksim-bot, Stv.bot, Kazik Rex, Maikking, Yenidai, Gosia167, Man, FlaBot, WarXboT, Jersz, Kowalmistrz, Nowis, Czarli, Cardel, Slav, Brzostek, Halibutt, Gregul, Turkusowy smok, Yarek shalom, MesserWoland, Robbot, DingirXul, Gdarin, Goszczyn, Thijs!bot, Poznaniak, YurikBot, Kaszkawal, Janusz J., Florekf, Јованвб, Kuba G, Kpijas oraz pozostali anonimowi (historia edycji, licencja: CC-BY-SA 3.0 Deed.